Radiation Resistance
Radiation Resistance is a derived statistic in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Fallout Tactics. It reduces radiation damage by a percentage. Rad-X temporarily increases Radiation Resistance. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics : \text{Initial level}=\text{Endurance}\times2 Temporarily increasing Radiation Resistance * Any temporary increase to Endurance. * The space suit increases Radiation Resistance by 40% while worn, as will various other items of clothing and armor. * Rad-X temporarily increases radiation resistance: ** In Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics, Rad-X temporarily increases radiation resistance by 50%. Half of it is lost after 24 hours, with resistance returning to its original value after another 24 hours. ** In Fallout New Vegas, Rad-X increases radiation resistance by \left(25 + \frac{Medicine}{2}\right)% for 4 minutes per dose taken (the durations add, not the magnitude), up to 75% at 100 Medicine (enough to reach the cap of 85% with only 5 Endurance). Permanently increasing Radiation Resistance * Any permanent increase to Endurance. * The Rad Resistance perk increases radiation resistance by 15% per rank. (25% in New Vegas, where it only has 1 rank) * In Fallout 2, the Vault City Inoculations perk increases radiation resistance by 10%. Notes * Average characters will have a 10% radiation resistance. * The Fast Metabolism trait sets initial radiation resistance to 0. * In Fallout, Radiation Resistance can go as high as 100%, which is needed to survive The Glow. In Fallout 2, it is capped at 95%; in Fallout: New Vegas, however, it is capped at 85%. ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level }%=(\text{Endurance}-1)\times2 Example: A starting Endurance of 5. : (5-1)\times2=8\% Permanently increasing Radiation Resistance * The Cyborg perk gives +10% Radiation Resistance. * The Rad Resistance perk gives +25% Radiation resistance. * The Survival Expert perk gives between +2% and +6% Radiation resistance. * The Pitt Fighter perk from The Pitt gives +3% Radiation Resistance. * The Booster Shot perk from The Pitt gives +10% Radiation Resistance. Temporarily increasing Radiation Resistance * The Rad-X drug gives up to +75% Radiation Resistance with the Medicine skill at 100. * The advanced radiation suit, the environment suit, Lesko's lab coat, Filtration helmet, radiation suit and the modified utility jumpsuit will all increase Radiation Resistance while worn. * All power armor (other than tribal power armor) has some Radiation Resistance, some more than others. Notes * In Fallout 3, Radiation Resistance is capped at 85%. ''Fallout 4'' Radiation resistance works similar to the other games, but is more crucial because radiation damage itself is much more dangerous than previous titles, lowering a player character's maximum health by 1 percent for every 10 Rads absorbed. Resistance is not gained from Endurance any longer, but now appears on much more equipment, such as vault jumpsuits and gas masks. Resistance effects are still present on radiation suits, now called a hazmat suit, as well as all forms of power armor, which can be modified to offer even more protection; wearing either of these essentially renders the wearer immune to background radiation. One dose of Rad-X is no longer an incredibly potent, easy-to-use form of protection, as it only offers 100 Rad Resistance. However, multiple doses can be taken with each one stacking for the duration. Rad Resistance does not work in percentage terms as in earlier games. Power armor can provide over 1,000 rad resistance; this helps significantly but still does not make one completely immune to radiation. The basic principle is that if one's rads/second is exactly equal to their Rad Resistance, they will take half damage. If one goes swimming (10 rads/s in water) with a Rad Resistance of 10, they will only take 5 rads/s. Higher or lower resistance relative to the radiation level modifies the percent of damage one takes, but the effects diminish on both sides; even 5 rad resistance will significantly mitigate low-level radiation, but rads will still seep through the toughest of power armor. An example of radiation damage that a character can experience while in a river near Sanctuary (v. 1.10.120.0.1): Another example of radiation damage that a character can experience while in a middle of Crater of Atom (v. 1.10.120.0.1): Because of this, exposure to radiation will be relatively severe if one is unprotected, but most sources of radiation will become less hazardous as one acquires Radiation Resistance. Permanently increasing Radiation Resistance * Rad Resistant perk grants +10 Radiation Resistance per level, up to a maximum of +30 (or +40 with the extra level added in Far Harbor). * Astoundingly Awesome Tales #10: Grants +5 Radiation Resistance. Temporarily increasing Radiation Resistance * Baked bloatfly: +20 Radiation Resistance for 10 minutes. * Glowing blood pack: +75 Radiation Resistance for 10 minutes. * Rad-X: +100 Radiation Resistance for ? minutes. * Vegetable soup: +25 Radiation Resistance for 1 hour. Notable apparel * Hazmat suit: +1,000 Radiation Resistance. * A full set of any Power armor: +1,050 Radiation Resistance. Category:Fallout derived statistics Category:Fallout 2 derived statistics Category:Fallout 3 derived statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas derived statistics Category:Fallout 4 derived statistics Category:Fallout Tactics derived statistics Category:Van Buren derived statistics de:Strahlungsresistenz (Statistik) es:Resistencia a la radiación fr:Résistance aux Radiations pl:Odporność na promieniowanie ru:Сопротивляемость радиации uk:Опірність радіації en:Radiation Resistance